


Teach Me To Obey

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Disobeying Orders, Full Consent, M/M, Orders, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Heavily panting, Isao slid down to the floor, his back leaning against the door. As fast as he had been able to, he had run home. He knew he shouldn’t have gone there in the first place. He knew that it had been a bad idea. But he just hadn’t been able to stay away. For days he had been waiting for a message, a call or anything that would allow Isao to see him again. So when he had texted him earlier that evening, Isao had dropped everything and run there. Waiting in front of his front door, Isao had tried with all his power to withstand the urge to ignore his rule. He had known that he would be furious, that he would tell him to leave immediately, that he would punish him





	Teach Me To Obey

**Author's Note:**

> This OS was inspired by another monthly NSFW from SchornEE (on her patreon) and the happenings in part 23 :)
> 
> Everything in here happens in full consent and it's probably not the first time they're doing something like this ;)

Heavily panting, Isao slid down to the floor, his back leaning against the door. As fast as he had been able to, he had run home. He knew he shouldn’t have gone there in the first place. He knew that it had been a bad idea. But he just hadn’t been able to stay away. For days he had been waiting for a message, a call or anything that would allow Isao to see him again. So when he had texted him earlier that evening, Isao had dropped everything and run there. Waiting in front of his front door, Isao had tried with all his power to withstand the urge to ignore his rule. He had known that he would be furious, that he would tell him to leave immediately, that he would punish him. Yet his steps walked down the stairs on their own and before he had realized, he had rang the bell of his office.

His steps had been fast, probably expecting an emergency at that time of the day. Pulling the door open in a hurry, he looked down on Isao in surprise. God, how much Isao had missed him. Although he seemed to be exhausted, he was as handsome as always. William King was probably one of the most handsome and attractive people Isao had ever met. He loved the small wrinkles on his forehead, he loved his earnest expression, his maturity. Isao knew he shouldn’t. He knew that it would be better not to hold onto this relationship too much. But it was already too late. Isao had missed the last chance to step back. Instead, he had jumped of that cliff a long time ago and since then he kept on falling.

For a second, Will seemed to be caught off guard, yet as soon as he had recognized him and the situation they were in, his beautiful golden-coloured eyes turned dark. Checking if nobody had seen them, he grabbed Isao’s arm and dragged him inside. The moment the door closed behind them and Will turned his back on him to return to his desk, Isao regretted coming here. The way Will’s shoulders, he could tell that he was not letting this slip. With cautious steps, Isao followed him through the hallway, passing the treatment room, yet he stopped before entering the office. Will sat down on his chair, his head leaning against his fingers. He scratched his temple and sighed.

“What am I going to do with you?” Will’s voice was deep and calm, yet Isao noticed that he had to hide the tremble of indignation.

“I’m sorry,” Isao whispered, his arms crossed in front his body.

“How often did I tell you not to come here?”

“I know, I just…”

“I even texted you to wait in front of my apartment!” Now Will wasn’t hiding his anger anymore.

“I’m really sorry…I just thought…”

“What? What made you think this was alright?” The doctor got up, both of his hands stemmed against the desk.

Isao was clawing his fingers into his sides. He knew he deserved this lecture, but he didn’t want Will to hate him. Trying to find his voice, he whispered, “I wanted to see you.”

Will said nothing.

“I missed you so much…I…I just couldn’t wait…”

Breathing out audibly, the physician set himself fall into the chair again, not deigning to look at Isao. He leant back, pushing himself away from the desk. His head was turned towards the ceiling, his eyes closed.

With slow, hesitant steps, Isao entered the room.

“I know it was wrong. I’m really sorry… When you texted me earlier… It hurt so much not seeing you for so long.”

Since Will was not reacting at all, Isao dared to walk closer until he was standing right in front of him.

“Please…Will… look at me. I… What can I do to apologize properly?”

Opening his eyes, but staying silent, Will opened his eyes. They were piercing through Isao as if they wanted to impale him.

They boy gulped and took another step forward. He tripped out of his shirt and dropped his shorts until he was standing completely naked in front of Will. The doctor’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t do anything to stop him. Cautiously, Isao sat down on Will’s lap, kneeling on the seat right next to the other’s thighs. His hips were hovering above Will’s crotch, allowing his fingers to open the buckle of Will’s jeans and his left hand to slip below his pants. Stroking up and down the unerect cock, Isao lowered his head to kiss Will’s neck. The latter didn’t move an inch, so Isao had to pull away his white coat with his free hand. He was just about to lick along Will’s jawbone, when the doorbell rang.

For a second, they were both caught in surprise. Will, however, recovered from his shock pretty fast. Shoving Isao from his lap, he ran towards the door, closing his buckle just in time, before he pulled open the door.

“What?”

Isao was leaning against the desk, his heart beating heavily against his chest, nearly crashing his bones. What had he done? He had totally forgotten where they were. Will would be furious when he returned.

“Good evening, Will. Sorry to bother you so late, but it’s an emergency,” another voice reached through to hallway to Isao’s ear.

Fuck, he thought. As fast as he could, he picked up his clothes from the floor and got dressed within the blink of an eye. Silently walking down the hallway, Isao tried to wait for a good opportunity to flee from the office and the people outside.

“My friend here, Haruki, he fell from the jump tower into the water an hour ago and he…”

Isao had to leave. Now! If they recognised him, everything would be over.

His head bend down so his hair would hide most of his face, he squeezed past Will who was still standing in the door frame.

“Excuse me…May I? Sorry…”

He was already running down the hallway when he shouted “Thanks for your help doctor! See you!”

Isao hadn’t stopped running until he had reached his home. What had possessed him to go to Will’s office? Why had he dared to enter it, although he knew that it was no good, that he couldn’t compose himself as soon as he was close to Will. And by trying to seduce him in his own office, Isao had probably committed the greatest fault of all. He would hate him. He would punish him by not texting for weeks. Burying his face in his hands, Isao tried to understand how all of this could have happened. Why was Will’s spell on him so strong? Why was Isao’s desire to be with him so overwhelming?

Will’s and his connection was special. They had found each other by pure chance. Will had been there for him when Isao had nobody else to turn to and somehow, they had developed a very certain kind of relationship. It had been embarrassing and odd at first, but now, Isao wouldn’t want it any other way. He needed this to keep the voices in his head shut. He needed this to feel like himself. He needed Will.

Yet thinking about him hurt. He had been so close to seeing him again and his own idiocy had ruined everything. Maybe he should just go to bed and try to sleep.

He already got up when his phone suddenly rang.

“You broke the rules. Come here.”

For quite a while Isao was standing in front of Will’s apartment, unsure of whether he should knock or not. Isao knew that Will was mad at him and he knew what was waiting for him as soon as he stepped through that door. He couldn’t deny that he was a little afraid of what was going to happen, but at the same time, the excitement that shot through his body the moment he had received that text forced him to lift his hand. Taking a deep breath, he let his knuckles tab against the door.

He hadn’t even taken down his hand when the door opened and Will was standing in front of him. He had left his coat downstairs at the office, so he was only wearing his shirt and jeans.

“You are late.” Neither his expression nor his voice revealed what he was thinking.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been saying that quite often today.”

Isao didn’t dare to apologize again. Instead, he stepped inside when Will gave way and he walked right into the bedroom. His legs were trembling in the weird anticipation he had experienced in this room so many times. Keeping his head down, he waited in front of the bed. Will, however, took his time to join him. When he finally heard steps behind him and the closing of the door, Isao noticed how fast his heart was already beating. Although had happened until now, his nerves were stretched to breaking point.

“Undress,” Will said with his deep, commanding voice that allowed no backtalk.

His breath hit Isao’s neck, increasing the pulsation of his carotid. Following Will’s orders, Isao pulled his shirt over his shoulders and shoved down his shorts. Like earlier he had refrained from wearing underwear. It would only be ripped apart anyways.

“Take off my shirt, too.”

Isao turned around and started opening the buttons of Will’s shirt. It took quite a while to open them all up as Isao’s hands were shaking so much, he had troubled holding onto them. The sensations of Will’s body heat made his own blood travel into lower regions despite not being touched at all. Will’s commands and his way of examining the naked body in front of him were enough to the boy hard. The lower he got, the more the beautiful bronzed skin was revealed. Although he didn’t look like it, the doctor hid an amazing built below his white coat. Isao had to hold not to traced down the lines of his abs.

“Now turn around and lay down on the bed.”

Again, Isao followed Will’s orders. The doctor followed him. Isao could feel him hovering above him. The uncertainty of what would happen exciting yet at the same time completely nerve-wracking. Isao loved the tension, the thrill, but today he was a lot more nervous than usual. Will was never easy to ready. Right now, however, Isao couldn’t take measure of him at all.

Then, without a warning, Will’s hand crashed down on Isao’s butt. Throwing his head in his neck, the boy shrieked in pain.

“That’s for letting me wait.”

Another spank hit his ass. A third and a fourth followed. Tears formed in Isao’s eyes. He felt his butt burn up. The heat spread out from the aching area and although he had to bite his lips in order not to scream, his cock got harder and harder with every hit. Several times more, the sound of Will’s slaps filled the room, combined with Isao’s muffled moans.

Then, Will was on top of him, his crotch grinding against Isao’s sore butt. His hands pressed the boy’s arms into the mattress. Unable to move, Isao tried to breathe against the pain Will’s tight grip caused on his wrists and his abrasive jeans on his burning ass.

“Now tell me what you did wrong.” His was calm. So calm that Isao was a little afraid of what would happen next. Yet he decided it wouldn’t do any good to stretch his patience even more.

“I ignored your order to wait for you outside of your apartment and came back to your office without permission,” Isao whined.

Will let go of his left arm. The boy wanted to get up, he wanted to turn around, but Will had planned something different. His hand wandered to Isao’s nipple and rubbed it.

“Exactly.”

Then, he twisted Isao’s nipple more, even pinching it until it hurt. Although, the pain was tolerable, tears started running down his cheeks. He hid is face in the pillows to muffle his screams. It was the suspense, the tension in the room that overwhelmed him. He completely handed himself over to Will. His whole body belonged to him. He trusted him yet his brain was in panic mode. This combination was what aroused Isao so much. This was one of the reasons why he came here again and again. Because Will was the only person able to give that to him.

Letting his other hand wander to Isao’s chest as well, he pressed him into the sheets with his full weight.

“Do you think I’m not serious when I set up such rules?” His soft breath against Isao’s ear was a harsh contrast to the pain, the boy felt rising from his chest. “Do you think these are just for fun, so you can break them?”

“N…No Sir,” Isao whimpered, tears dropping onto the pillows. “It was foolish of me. I…I deserve punishment!”

Will suddenly turned him around, looking right into Isao’s desperate expression. His first instinct was to hide his tear-covered face, his form arousal flushed cheeks, but the doctor kept his hands secured tightly.

“Beg for it!” he growled.

“Please, Will. Punish me!” Isao needed more. It didn’t matter that he was already trembling. It didn’t matter that his ass hurt as is rubbed against the sheets. He wanted more of this feeling. To be Will’s mercy, to be devoured by him, destroyed by him. As long as it was Will, Isao would be alright.

For a second, the doctor let go off him, opening his buckle and his zipper.

“No lube. No stretching today.”

Isao had heard his words, but when his hazy brain finally understood them, it was already too late. Will positioned his own hard cock at Isao’s entrance and without a warning, he thrusted inside.

“Just me”

Arching his bed, Isao let out a scream of pure pain. He felt like he was torn apart. His ring muscle was trained, yet the sudden stretch was too much for him. The arche was tearing at his nerves. He was filled up to the brim and although this was usually supposed feel good Isao cried like a child. Because it didn’t feel good. He tried to relax, making the stretch more bearable, but Will’s size and his constant movement made it impossible to stop the tension and contraction in his crotch.

“Breathe,” Will panted against his collar bone, still continuing to grind his hips against Isao’s. Yet his voice had something soft and calming.

The boy hadn’t noticed that he had held his breath. Concentrating on the rising and falling of his chest, Isao tried to breathe the pain away. During two thrusts, he soaked the air deeply into his lungs. During the next two, he released it through his opened lips.

Slowly, the burning pain from his ass turned into pleasure. It still hurt like hell and Isao wouldn't be able to sit properly for days, yet the mix of these - one the first glimpse - incomparable emotions pushed him up into unknown heights. Will noticed that Isao began to enjoy his punishment as he started to thrust even deeper and harder into the boy who was moaning like a cat in heat.

The physician was reaching out for the deepest parts of him. Waves of current rolled over him as Will hit his prostate. Isao was panting, his heart crashing his ribs, his arms and legs trembling heavily. All his energy was focused in his stomach. The urge to release it grew with every thrust. His arousal had made him mad since he had entered the apartment. During the spanking, he had nearly lost consciousness. So now, he was desperate. Desperate to release all the tension inside him. He wrapped his legs around Will's waist, pushed him even deeper inside while he grinded his hips against the hot body above him.

He was already so close, just one last nerve left that would snap any second. Isao wanted to touch himself so badly. Just a little friction on his dripping cock would be enough, but Will kept his hands secured tightly. Isao noticed how his hole began to spasm, to contract and fear formed inside him. He had never come only from his ass. He had been too afraid. Afraid of what it would do to him, afraid of how he would react to this overload of emotions.

“Wi…Sir, please... I can't..."

Will pulled out of him and turned Isao around, so he was lying prone again. The boy looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when the doctor lifted his hand again and let it crash onto Isao’s butt once more. He screamed as pain and pleasure erupted from that place – the same place Will had hit before. A whimper left his lips.

“Will you do this again?”

“No, S….Ahhh..” Another hit made him moan.

“Talk properly.”

“No, Sir.”

“No, what?”

“No, I…Ahh… I won’t disobey you again.”

“You already said the same thing the last time. And the time before as well. I guess I must punish you more."

The next hit made Isao cry. Never before had Will used such force on him.

"Please... Sir... It hurts.." Tears were running down his face in streams.

"You think this is called punishment just for fun? Since going easy on you doesn't work, I’ll show you what real punishment feels like."

Isao’s ass must burn bright red by now. He could feel it slightly pulsating as blood streaming through the vessels. Every time, Will hauled off, he soaked in the air, awaiting the next hit. Yet Will loved to torture him. Sometimes, he hauled off, but didn’t hit him. Relief of being spared for a moment flooded all of Isao’s senses. A second later, however, another unexpected spank crashed onto the sore skin. It was a nerve-wracking rollercoaster.

After some time, Isao went quiet, crying soundless into the pillow. He had no strength left to scream out loud. Instantly, Will stopped and bend down to him, his hand caressing Isao’s shoulder.

“Hey…are you alright?” Nothing of the commanding tone was left, only concern. “If you can’t take it anymore, we can…”

“No,” Isao whispered, “I can take it. Please… go on.”

So Will went on and on, hitting Isao harder and harder until the boy was sure he would break apart. He was a crying mess. He clawed his fingers into the sheets as a hopeless attempt to not drift apart. The worst thing was, that with every it, Isao’s cock twitched. Despite, or mostly because of the pain, it throbbing as it rubbed against his belly. He needed to release what was building up. It was embarrassing and if even felt wrong, but Isao enjoyed his punishment. Besides the tears and the ache, he enjoyed leaving all control to Will. It aroused him to be submissive. It fired up his blood to be used and abused.

Right now, Isao felt that he was close to the edge. Either he would pass out from the pain or he would come, squirting out his come over the sheets without permission, making Will even more angry.

“P…Please, Sir.. I can’t…“ Talking was nearly impossible. His brain all mushy, his wails and his moans didn’t allow him to get one word out straight.

Bending down to his ear, Will whispered. “Shh…. I’ll stop if tell me what else you did wrong tonight.”

His brain was so numb from both pain and pleasure, Isao was hardly able to recall his own name. Pulling together his last working brain cells, he tried to remember what else had happened earlier that night.

“I….Ahhh….I tried to seduce you in your office,” he pressed through his teeth. Speaking a complete sentence made Isao realise how damaged his voice was. It had become all husky from screaming and moaning and it sounded as exhausted at he felt like.

“Good. And why was this wrong?”

Isao felt Will’s hand hover above his butt.

“Because you told me s….Ah….”

“Wrong answer.”

Another forceful hit made Isao scream his lungs out.

“It’s wrong, because it’s my place of work. People, elders, little kids come here. They rely on me. I won’t disappoint them by dirtying that place of trust and confidentiality. Do you understand?”

“Yes…Sir…” Isao cried out, “I understand….Ahhh..”

“Good.”

The spank that accompanied Will’s words was even harder the ones before. At the same time, he positioned himself in front of Isao’s hole and thrusted inside him again, hitting his prostate as precise as ever.

Clawing his fingers into the sheets, threw his head in his neck.

“There will be one last punishment. If you handle it, I’ll forgive you.”

Will’s thrust were deep yet slow as he talked. He was usually good at hiding his emotions, but Isao could hear that he was aroused as well. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed what did with Isao. He enjoyed that Isao liked it as well. This made the boy’s cock twitch even more in pride.

“Yes, Sir. Please punish me more,” he managed to whisper between the thrusts.

“Good boy.” Will caressed Isao’s back. “You'll come only from your ass. No touching allowed. If I have to use hand cuffs, you'll be punished again. Understood?”

“But...” Isao’s breath increased until he was nearly hyperventilating. “I can’t…. please…please…I…”

Suddenly, Will pulled out and turned Isao around once more. When his sore butt met the sheets, Isao drew in the air sharply. He forgot about the pain, however, right in the moment when Will bend down to him. He gently entered Isao’s hole again. He looked divine. His eyes closed in pleasure, a silent groan dripping from his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Isao, examining him, with a lustful yet concerned gaze. He lowered his head when he was completely inside, his breath hitting Isao’s lips who was trying to get his respiration under control.

Will lifted his hand and caressed Isao’s cheek.

“Don’t worry. I’m here with you.”

Then, he started thrusting again. Isao arched his back so much it nearly broke. The tension in his thighs and his crotch was unbearable and made him realise how close he already was. But it felt so good. The heat that radiated form Will’s body, his hard dick inside him, massaging his prostate clouded his brain until he was unable to think about anything but Will. About his abs contracting as he grinded his hips against Isao’s. About the sweat that was dripping from his forehead. The way his eyes devoured Isao. Moan after moan dripped from the boy’s lips, his voice being nothing more than a husky breath. All the emotions, all the tension that had built up during the prior punishment combined with the insatiable desire to be with Will concentrated in his lower area. His legs, his arms, his stomach – all were pulled towards the ball of energy that was burning, yearning to finally explode. Rocking his hips against Will’s movements, grinding against him to push himself higher and higher, Isao had to suppress the urge to touch his cock. Drops of precum dripped out of it. It hurt so badly, Isao was losing his mind.

“S…Sir…Please…can I.. touch…Ahhh…”

“Touch what,” Will pressed through his teeth, “and don’t forget to plead properly.”

“Can I…Can I please…touch…you…”

Isao needed something to hold onto or the would be tempted to touch himself. Lifting up Isao’s hips, Will changed his lips. Thereby, he reached even deeper parts of the boy. Isao threw his head in his neck. His insides tensed and contracted. He had to claw his fingers into the sheets, tearing and ripping at the fabric in order to withstand the urge to rub his dick.

He needed to come, but he was afraid of only coming from his ass. Yet another punishment would only postpone his orgasm – the orgasm he needed so much right now.

The more Will pounded him, the more of his consciousness faded, overwhelmed by the pleasure he received just form being fucked without mercy.#

“It’s okay. You can hold onto me,” Will whispered into his ear, his voice nearly a growl.

Instantly, Isao wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, burying his nails in his back. It actually eased him a bit, feeling the other’s body so close to himself. Also, Will pulled Isao into his arms, making the boy feel safe.

“You may come now.”

Just these four words – these words were enough to erase any thought, any fear from his mind. Isao was just able to sense Will’s hits against his prostate. Faster than he had believed, before he had even noticed, the tension inside him suddenly dissolved and he came. Heavily contracting his muscles around Will’s cock, he arched his back and spread lots and lots of cum on his chest. His mind switched from blank to overdrive to shut down and reboot at the same time. His body was full of pleasure, every muscle rejoicing the oxytocin that flooded his body. It felt like fire, current yet like water and clouds at the same time. He was flying above everything, experiencing the most satisfying feeling ever.

As he rode the waved of his orgasm, Will growled right into his ear, coming as well. He broke down on Isao, their chests touching each other’s as they both panted heavily. Isao loved it when Will didn’t pull out of him right away. He loved the closeness, the warmth it gave him. This and the feeling of being completely honest with his emotions and weaknesses, his tears and his lust was what made their relationship so special.

While Isao was busy finding his way back to reality and to accept the fact that he had actually just come from his ass alone, Will pulled out of him, cleaned both of them and lay down next to him.

“Hey,” the doctor stroke a strand of hair out of Isao’s face, “are you okay?”

Isao nodded.

“You took it so well tonight. I’m really proud of you.”

Will pulled Isao into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

A soft smile formed on the boy’s lips. He felt so stupid, being proud every time Will praised him, a warm, comfortable feeling filling his chest as his heartbeat increased a little.

Then, the doctor reached out for a jar on his nightstand. “Turn around a bit.”

Isao did as he was told, rolling onto his side, so Will could reach his butt.

“I’m so sorry for going that hard on you,” Will said contritely, “I don’t want you to skip your practise tomorrow.” He opened the jar and gently spread It on Isao’s ass and hole. “This will make you feel better soon. But I’d recommend sleeping on your side and being careful tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine,” Isao mumbled and cuddled up to Will as soon as he had returned the jar to the nightstand.

“You don’t deserve a reward, but…”

Will stopped, making Isao look up to him. Their eyes met and Will smiled.

“If you want to, you can stay the night.”

Slightly blushing, Isao nodded. “I’d love to.”


End file.
